Kayn/History
Previous Lore 1st= "The child is gone. The killer remains." - A peerless practitioner of lethal shadow magic, Shieda Kayn battles to achieve his true destiny—to one day lead the Order of the Shadow into a new era of Ionian supremacy. He audaciously wields the sentient darkin weapon Rhaast, undeterred by its creeping corruption of his body and mind. There are only two possible outcomes: either Kayn bends the weapon to his will... or the malevolent blade consumes him completely, paving the way for the destruction of all Runeterra. Shadow Reaper Noxian by birth, Kayn and others like him were conscripted as child soldiers, a cruel practice employed by only the most devious commanders of the empire. Ionian compassion was a weakness to be exploited—their warriors would hesitate before striking down a supposed innocent. Thus, barely able to lift the blade he had been given, Kayn’s first day in battle was also expected to be his last. The Noxian forces landed at the mouth of the Epool River. Kayn and the others were a reluctant vanguard, facing disorganized bands of locals defending their home from these returning invaders. While his young comrades were cut down or fled the battlefield, Kayn showed no fear. He dropped his heavy sword and snatched up a fallen sickle, turning to face the shocked Ionians just as the Noxian regulars swept in from the flank. The carnage was staggering. Farmers, hunters—even a handful of vastaya—all were butchered without ceremony. Two days later, after word had spread throughout the southern territories, the Order of the Shadow came upon the grisly scene. Their leader, Zed, knew this area had no tactical significance. This massacre was intended as a message. Noxus would show no mercy. A flickering glint of steel caught his eye. A child of no more than ten lay in the mud, leveling his broken sickle at the master assassin, bloody knuckles straining white. The boy’s eyes harbored a pain that belied his age, yet still burned with all the fury of a hardened warrior. This tenacity was not something that could be taught. Zed saw in this child, this abandoned Noxian survivor, a weapon that could be turned against those who had sent him here to die. The assassin held out his hand and welcomed Kayn into the Order of the Shadow. Acolytes traditionally spent years training with a single weapon of their choosing, but Kayn mastered them all—to him, they were mere tools, and he was the weapon. Armor he viewed as a cumbersome burden, instead cloaking himself in shadows and slaying his enemies with quickness and stealth. These swift executions instilled fear in the hearts of those fortunate enough to be spared. And as Kayn’s legend grew, so did his arrogance. He truly believed that one day his power would eclipse even that of Zed himself. This hubris led Kayn to embrace his final test: to seek out a darkin weapon recently unearthed in Noxus, and prevent it being used against the weary defenders of Ionia. He accepted without hesitation, never questioning why he had been chosen for this task. Indeed, where any other acolyte would have destroyed the living scythe known as Rhaast, Kayn took it for himself. The corruption took hold the moment his fingers closed around the weapon, locking them both in a fateful struggle. Rhaast has long-awaited the perfect host in order to join its darkin brethren and lay waste to the world, but Kayn will not be easily dominated. He returns to Ionia in triumph, convinced that Zed will name him the new leader of the Order of the Shadow. Patch History ** Fixed a bug where he could select neither form if he died damaging both a ranged and a melee champion when the orb count for both forms were within 8% of each other. ;V9.21 * ** Base damage increased to from . ** AD ratio increased to from . ** Bonus damage against monsters reduced to 40 from 55. * ** Having the living shadow from Blade's Reach stand on the no longer has that non-champion entity pick it up. ;V9.15 * ** Now properly goes on cooldown if the target dies while he has infested them. ;V9.9 * ** When reactivated quickly, his model no longer appears before Umbral Trespass completes. ;V9.8 * ** form sets the cooldown to 8 seconds at all ranks. ;V9.2 * ** Damage and takedowns against melee champion dropping red orbs and against ranged champions blue orbs. ** Damage and takedowns against enemy champions grants orbs. ** Once the bar is filled, if your percentage of damage done against melee champions is higher than your percentage of damage done against ranged champions you gain , otherwise you gain . ** The transformation progress bar now color tints towards the transformation type that's furthest along, becoming deeper blue when is far ahead, and deep red for . ** Can now ping the transform bar to inform allies how far or close Kayn is to transform. ** Can now ping that a form is available. ** Can now ping that a form is unavailable and the time remaining before it is ready to be activated. ** Once a form is unlocked, you can collect orbs from the opposite champion type to reduce the second form's timer by 5 seconds each. ** Total transformation points required increased to 500 from 400. ** If when collecting their final transformation points, the two forms are within 8% of each other, the type of champion range you finally hit will determine the transformation. ** No longer immediately harvests orbs when damaging ranged champions who hadn't yet damaged him. He'll now properly wait until exiting combat. * ** Fixed a into basic attack into Reaping Slash bug where, if buff expired during Reaping Slash's cast time (due to the basic attack putting Kayn in combat), Q dealt no damage. * ** Can now start during Shadow Step if not inside terrain. ** Fixed a bug where Shadow Step ending due to casting a basic attack would occasionally cut his attack short and dealing no damage. * ** Can now emerge from target with a distance below 300 units. ** Umbral Trespass gains 200 bonus range when emerging from his target. * ** Fixed a bug where he would hear the audio for forever if he transformed into with in the game. ;V9.1 * ** Can now ping the time until other form is available if Kayn's already unlocked a form. ;V8.17 * ** Empowered duration increased to seconds from . * (Shadow Assassin) ** Bonus movement speed increased to 80% from 70%. ;V8.7 * ** Passive points gained based on minutes changed to from . * ** Other abilities can now be queued up while casting Q''. * ** ''Shadow Step no longer copies an enemy's SFX. ;V8.6 * ** Bonus AD ratio increased to from . * ** Bonus AD ratio increased to from . ;V7.24b * Stats ** Attack damage growth increased to from . * ** :}} Heal increased to (0.5% level)}} from (1% level)}}. ;V7.22 * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 68 from 60. ** Base armor increased to 38 from 29. * ** Base damage increased to from . * ** Base damage increased to from . ;V7.16 * ** No longer gains transformation progress from ticks of , , , or . Other periodic effects, such as , already had no impact on transformation progress. * ** tooltip for Blade's Reach now displays the proper slow duration, slow value, and bonus attack damage ratio. In-game effects are unchanged. * ** Once again marks targets for Umbral Trespass, even when his damage is completely absorbed by a shield. ;V7.15 * ** Bonus AD ratio increased to from . ** Fixed a bug where Umbral Trespass wasn't making Kayn "unseen" for Nightstalker proc. ** Fixed a bug where passive wasn't amplifying damage-over-time (ex. ) or proc (ex. ) effects. ** Fixed a bug where passive triggered against , , and even though there's no damage to amplify. ** Fixed a bug where ended Umbral Trespass early. ** Fixed a bug where Kayn could cast Umbral Trespass on an enemy he attempted to damage when all of the damage was absorbed by a shield. * ** *** Orb particles during his passive are now more visible. ;V7.14 July 18th Hotfix * General ** Fixed a bug causing Kayn's UI to break, sometimes preventing him from transforming altogether. * ** no longer ends up in a weird spot if Kayn uses Umbral Trespass on him to avoid the targeted dash at the end of . ;V7.14 Added * ** Kayn wields an ancient, sentient weapon, that battles with him for control. Dealing damage against champions causes them to drops orbs that are automatically collected upon leaving combat, filling a bar above Kayn's portrait. ** Once the bar is full he can choose to either be overwhelmed by or expel him to become the , based on whether he has damaged more or champions, respectively. Once primed, the other option becomes available after 4 minutes. ** The transformation can only be performed by interacting with their portrait while on the summoning platform, permanently changing their abilities. ** :}} Kayn's basic attacks and abilities deal of post-mitigation damage as bonus magic damage, lasting for 3 seconds upon entering in combat with an enemy champion, refreshing after 8 seconds out of combat with them or by using Umbral Trespass. ** :}} Rhaast heals for (1% level)}} of the post-mitigation damage that he deals with spells against enemy champions. * ** Kayn dashes forward, dealing physical damage to all enemies he passes through before flourishing his scythe, dealing the same damage again to surrounding enemies. ** :}} Reaping Slash is unchanged. ** :}} Both instances of Reaping Slash's damage are modified to of target's maximum health)}} physical damage, capped at against monsters. ** Regardless of the form, both instances of Reaping Slash deals 55 bonus damage against monsters. ** 50 ** seconds * ** After a short delay in which he can't perform any other actions, Kayn performs an upwards sweep with his scythe, dealing physical damage to all enemies in a line and them by 60%, decaying over seconds. ** :}} Blade's Reach's range is increased by 200, deals bonus damage and the decays over 2 seconds. Additionally, Kayn conjures a living shadow at the casting position to perform Blade's Reach in his stead, allowing Kayn to perform other actions. ** :}} Blade's Reach enemies for 1 second. ** ** seconds * ** Kayn gains 40% bonus movement speed, is and can ignore terrain collision for seconds. Immobilizing effects will interrupt Shadow Step. Kayn heals himself for health upon moving through terrain for the first time and, if he's not in combat with enemy champions, Shadow Step's duration is increased to 5 seconds. Entering combat with a champion after the effect is enhanced reduces the remaining duration to seconds. ** :}} Casting Shadow Step removes , additionally if Kayn enters terrain at least once, Shadow Step will be improved for the remainder of its duration to grant 70% bonus movement speed and make Kayn immune to . ** :}} Shadow Step is unchanged. ** 90 ** seconds * ** Kayn basic attacks and abilities against champions apply Umbral Trespass for a few seconds. ** Kayn infests a marked enemy champion for up to seconds, and becoming untargetable for the duration. Reactivating Umbral Trespass ends it earlier. ** Upon reactivation or at the end of the duration, Kayn wrenches himself free from their body in the cursor's direction, dealing physical damage to the target. ** :}} Umbral Trespass gains 200 bonus range and emerging from the target resets cooldown. ** :}} Umbral Trespass damage is modified to deal of target's maximum health}} physical damage, and heals him for of target's maximum health}}}}. ** 100 ** seconds }} Category:Champion history Category:Kayn